Independent State of Caledon
The Independent State of Caledon is the name of a rapidly growing group of Victorian-themed Estate Sims owned by Desmond Shang. Caledon can be considered an example of a developing micronation. Photographs Pictures related to Caledon can be seen here: http://www.sluniverse.com/pics/Default.aspx?Search=caledon Sims *Caledon - Founded Feb 26, 2006 *Caledon II - Founded Mar 29, 2006. Opened to residents Mar 30, 2006. *Caledon Highlands - Founded Apr 14, 2006 *Port Caledon - Founded May 5, 2006 *Caledon Tamrannoch - Announced May 24, 2006. Added to the grid June 2, 2006. Opened to residents June 6, 2006. *Caledon On Sea *Currently in talks with the Democratic Republic of Neualtenburg Upcoming Sim projects *Caledon Moors - Estimated to be up sometime in September *Caledon Smuggler's Cay *Caledon Void Sims *Caledon Capital City Description Caledon is a small, windswept forested country at a temperate latitude. Wild creatures, country estate life, sights and sounds that were common well over 100 years ago are the hallmark of the land. Technology is approximately that of the 19th Century, though some astonishing breakthroughs have provided for incredible wonders. Ground vehicles, airships, and even a device known as a 'telehub' are made possible through the power of exotic material properties and the wonders of Steam Technology. (The steampunk community has a strong presence in Caledon, including The Manor, headquarters of the Steampunks group.) The government is an expansionist monarchy, supported by a strong aristocracy (i.e., residents). Caledon offers the opportunity for residents to take their turn at "Stewardship", a post which can involve answering questions, restarting sims, banning obvious griefers &c. Facts Geographic * Location: The original Caledon sim was located on the main grid at (930,1023). When Caledon II was added to the grid farther out in the Western Ocean, Caledon was moved to join it, in order to secure room for additional expansion. Today, the Independent State of Caledon occupies sim coordinates 905 and 906 by 1023 * Area: 393216 m2 and growing * Maritime Claims: 10 surrounding void sims (so far, expanding rapidly) * Climate: Temperate Coastal * Terrain: Low land dotted with streams and ponds; a few hills * Elevation Extremes: Sea level (21m) to approximately 30m; it varies a bit * Natural Resources: 90,000 prims; the creativity of citizens * Land Use: Mixed Residential/Commercial (village style) and occasional Industrial * Natural Hazards: Rolling Updates, Client Upgrades, Asset Server Crashes People * Population: 100 or so Landed Gentry, another 200 or so friends around, expanding * Age Structure: Varies from young twenties to "old enough to know better" * Population Growth Rate: Approximately a sim-full a month so far, maybe 50-75/mo * Sex ratio: This is Second Life - it changes by the minute * Ethnic Groups: All manner of humans, Furries, Goreans, some aliens * Religions: Christians, Wiccans, Buddhists, Atheists, Agnostics, more. * Languages: English, Tagalog, Chinese, Hebrew, German, French, Japanese, Spanish, American, LSL Government * Capital: Merely the residence of the Steward (ala 10 Downing Street) * Legal System: Steward following sim rules (or sim owner on appeal) * Diplomatic Representation: Steward, or Steward-appointed Ambassador * Flag Description: Black/Red/Green tartan with gold bars; state name * Military: None. A police force may be instituted if griefing becomes a problem. Economic * Imports: clothing, architecture, furniture, vehicles, ships, scripting professionals * Exports: clothing, architecture, furniture, vehicles, ships, scripting professionals * Expenditures: Six sims worth of tier, (1170 USD/mo) and growing * Reserves: Months of tier in reserve * Currency: The Linden Dollar, though land rates vary based upon the more stable USD. Communications * Internet: 100% * Media: The Caledon Herald run by India Ingersoll. Transportation * Tram: Created by Ordinal Malaprop (as discussed in her blog) while currently running between Port Caledon, Caledon and Caledon II. * Caledon National Rail: Intersim railway project in the works; beta version in test now. * Roadways: Roughly 2 km of roadways * Ports and Terminals: Port Caledon,Caledon On Sea. * Merchant Marine: Two foreign-made tall ships (Jesrad's): Venture and L'Espadon Transnational issues * International Disputes: Currently at peace with all, as far as known. * Refugees: Many, from all over the grid. Caledon is a nation of immigrants. Historical Events Grand Opening The nation had its official Ribbon-cutting celebration in the evening of April 1st, 2006, and was attended by a number of Second Life residents, and much of the population of Caledon. The party was organized by Caledon founding resident Yuriko Muromachi. Events included: * Coronation of the first steward, Khashai Steinbeck. * Formal dancing, with the opening waltz performed by Mr. Steinbeck and Dyne Talamasca. * The First Annual Caledon Rose Hunt. The Caledon Rose is an extremely rare flower, only blooming for thirty minutes on this single day of the year. Nineteen (out of a set of twenty) roses were scattered across the two sims, and party-goers had to find and pick them before they wilted. Caledon Roses are limited edition (numbered and dated). * Fireworks, set to the 1812 Overture First Annual Rose Hunt Winners (List presently incomplete) * Weird Duport - 1 rose (#19) * Puck Goodliffe - 1 rose (#12) * Chrystin Hathor - 2 roses (#11 and #17) * India Ingersoll - 1 rose (#2) * Seiko LeMay - 1 rose (#8) (?) * Kasmodian Nephilim - 1 rose (#4) (?) * Arienrhod Remblai - 1 rose (#5) * Dyne Talamasca - 2 roses (#3 and #7) Stewards * Khashai Steinbeck * Yuriko Muromachi * Gerami Fizz Other * May 7th, 2006 - Phedre Aquitaine named as Ambassador to Neualtenburg * June, 2006 - Bastillion Bachman named as Ambassador to Neufreistadt Comme il faut (Rules) Caledon is a themed community with a relaxed attitude. Generally, period clothing and behavior are encouraged and welcomed, but not required. However, in spite of the continent's mature rating, proper class and decency in public areas is the rule. Some other restrictions: * Externally out-of-theme builds are forbidden below 512 meters. Zoning is relaxed above that altitude. * RL political/religious signs are banned outright. * No camping chairs * No casinos * No scamming * No ageplay within Caledon * No racial slurs Links * Forums: Original availability post * Forums: HMS Venture discovers new continent * Forums: CIA Factbook entry (and grand opening announcement) * Forums: Ambassadorial appointment * Forums: Announcement of Caledon Tamrannoch Category:ContinentsCategory:Caledon